


Photographs and A Painting

by bobbyscats



Series: Just Drive in Straight Line [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Jung Chanwoo - Freeform, Koo Junhoe - Freeform, M/M, Song Yunhyeong - Freeform, Winter, bobby simply paints hanbin nothing much, double b is like a couple on a vacation here lol, draw me like one of your french girls kind of thing, i tried too hard to make this so fluffy that it became cringey, junhoe was just mentioned though, of course i'm kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyscats/pseuds/bobbyscats
Summary: Bobby paints Hanbin for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Just Drive in Straight Line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Photographs and A Painting

**Author's Note:**

> hello.
> 
> first of all, my country doesn't experience winter so i have no idea what i was writing. however, it's raining a lot these days so it's rlly chilly, meaning it's such a good time to cuddle. too bad i'm single so i end up writing about double b cuddling instead (oof spoiler) 
> 
> enjoy reading! comments are appreciated! thank you <33

It’s still dark when Bobby wakes up. He turns to his side to unclasp the insulated covers attached to the windows. Cold air prickles when he peeks at the frosted window. He can only distinguish the faint lights of post lamps from afar and the shadow of trees dancing through the cold breeze in Namiseom. Bobby knew that Namiseom is a famous filming site for winter scenes so he and Hanbin agreed to stop in this place to witness the island’s beauty themselves.

Bobby closes the window covers again, shivering as he turns his gaze to the other side to check on the sleeping boy across him. It was too dark and Bobby can’t see shit, so he lies on his back again in an attempt to go back to sleep. But unfortunately, he fails to dive back to unconsciousness.

Moments passed of him only twisting and turning in the dark until he notices that there are rays of sun passing through the slits of the insulated covers already, making the sleeping Hanbin a bit more discernable now because of the dimmed light. Bobby sits up in frustration. Maybe he’s just meant to wake up earlier than Hanbin today. He then decides to slip out of his blanket to make a coffee for himself. Quietly. So he wouldn’t disturb Hanbin’s sleep.

He parts the thick comforter that he attached to the RV ceiling to act as a curtain to separate the bed area from the main area. It’s a good thing that Bobby owns an extra comforter because he once watched a van vlog saying that comforter is a nice barrier of insulation during winters. So he installed it, and it does work like a charm in keeping the two of them warm enough.

Bobby knew that he has to make efforts to keep the inside of the van warm since he noticed that Hanbin gets cold quickly, and Bobby got worried about that. A house has a complete heating system, unlike his van, so staying in this van feels a lot colder than the winters you experience when living in a house.

The sunlight then greets Bobby’s eyes, only to be fascinated afterwards, as he sees how the sunrise’s light beautifully illuminates through the window of his RV. It looks nice and cozy, giving him a sweet sense of peace.

He suddenly wants to paint it.

So instead of getting coffee, he gathered his supplies. His A3 canvas, brushes, paint, and a few outdated newspapers. He sets them up just on top of his bed, clasping the thick comforter to the side just to let a bit of the sunlight shine through their bed area. It’s a risky place because the paint could stain his sheets, but he made sure to spread newspapers on top to protect his bed from splats.

He really wanted to paint at this angle because he thinks that the top view from his bed will make the painting give off a serene feeling of waking up in a winter morning, like the feeling of being comfortably wrapped in a knitted blanket made by your favorite grandmother. Except, Bobby never knew how it’s like to have grandparents, and the blanket he owns was only brought online.

—

“If you end up spilling those paints on your sheets, I'll laugh at you.” Hanbin says, standing by the counter as he makes their breakfast as usual.

As much as Bobby thinks that Hanbin looks cute in his just-woke-up hair, pajamas, and fluffy indoor slippers, that he wants to tease the boy back by pointing those out, he just decides to ignore Hanbin’s remark, shaking his head lightly.

With a tilted head and a furrowed eye, Bobby’s only studying the work he had done so far.

For some reason, he’s stuck. He stares at the canvas. He got the colors blended nicely, giving off the cold but still cozy feeling of a December morning. But the more he stares at it, the more he feels as if this painting is getting nowhere. He's taking time, contemplating for whatever he wants to add that he ends up not adding anything further.

It looks nice, yea. But it’s _just_ nice. Something’s missing.

“What are you painting anyway?”

“Van.”

”Mhmm.”

Bobby still didn't turn his eyes away from the canvas.

“I guess you turn quiet when you’re in your _creative zone_.” Hanbin teases with jazz hands to add effect. 

As if on cue, the sound of the coffee maker ticked, signaling that their coffee is ready. Hanbin realizes that if Bobby wouldn’t leave his bed, his coffee will get cold. He gazes upwards to look at Bobby who is currently in his serious zone, cross seated on his bed, surrounded by newspapers with a few splats of colors.

“Ya, I think it would be nice if you can pause and eat, while the food is still warm…“ Hanbin trails off, pointing to the food he prepared with his pouted mouth.

Bobby's eyes went down to Hanbin who is cross-sitting in front of their mini table, with a nice breakfast served. Hanbin is waiting for him to come down so they can eat together, and the view somehow warmed Bobby's heart that he couldn't help but smile. 

His gaze lands back on his unfinished painting, then he clicks his tongue– he still can’t add anything. So Bobby sighs to himself. He’ll pause for now, he hopes that ideas will pop out later.

”Okay, I’m coming.” He mumbles, shifting his position to stand up from the bed, but in a blink of an eye, Bobby moved his foot by mistake, accidentally hitting the paint, causing it to spill. He was lucky to grasp the painting, lifting it on time before the orange paint could reach it, but unfortunately, the newspapers were useless because the paint flowed under it.

Bobby wanted to scream out a series of curses.

“Aigoo.” It slipped out from Hanbin’s mouth, immediately covering it when Bobby looks at him with misery in his eyes. Hanbin uses all his might to hold the laughter in. 

All Bobby could do is whine while he removes his supplies out of the bed, the newspapers, and his Pooh designed sheet that is now soaked with paint. He has no one to blame except himself anyway. He passed by at Hanbin, who has this ‘ _I told you so_.’ look on his face.

“Can we not talk about it? It’s embarrassing.” Bobby says after placing the stained sheet on their laundry basket that is now full by the way– because they were not able to find a laundry shop last week.

“Hmm... Okay okay, I will not utter a word about it.” Hanbin then sips from his coffee, “But let me giggle for a moment.” He then cackles, making Bobby scrunch his face, wanting to bury himself.

As Hanbin promised though, he stayed quiet during their breakfast. Bobby is thankful for it, he’s still annoyed by the art block he’s experiencing at the moment. And the stained sheet just added _more_ stress to him.

Doing laundry is under _Bobby and Hanbin’s list of Van Life Struggles._ Ever since Bobby started living on the road, he had always thought that doing laundry was such a heavy task, and Hanbin agrees with him now as well. Because: _one_ , there isn’t always a laundry shop around, _two_ , they’re lazy.

“I guess this is a sign that we should stop running away from laundry duties.” Bobby jokes in an attempt to make himself feel better, before starting the engine. Hanbin only laughs at him as he reaches his hand out to search for a laundry shop in the GPS.

The original plan that they talked about, and both agreed on, when they were on their way to this island, was to just roam around wearing thick winter coats and mittens, and just... enjoy the sceneries. Hanbin mentioned that he will take the chance to practice photography. Meanwhile, Bobby wanted to reenact some scenes from the dramas he saw. He earned an eye roll from Hanbin because of that.

But because of Bobby’s dumb ass this morning, looks like they’ll have to cancel the outing they planned, and just face the task they despise the most.

“What if there isn’t a laundry shop around here again?” Hanbin asks as he types.

“Don’t jinx it, Bin. I really need to wash my comforter because my extra is used as a curtain. I’d freeze to death in the middle of this winter if I sleep without one.” Bobby says, not meeting Hanbin's eyes because he is focused on maneuvering the RV to align it on the road.

“Oh.,” Hanbin says, eyes fixed on the GPS screen, waiting for a result to load. He hopes that a decent laundry shop would appear on the screen. 

“But if you're willing to share your blankets with me, then not finding a laundry shop is fine.” Bobby adds.

_Pause. Share blankets? That means, sharing a bed? With Bobby?_

It made Hanbin panic. But of course, his acting skills are good enough to pretend that hearing those didn't make his insides freak out.

"Mkay.."

But it didn't help Hanbin when the screen showed that there are no open laundry shops nearby. 

He cursed out loud. 

"What?" Bobby asks. 

"Huh?" Hanbin couldn't think straight.

"What made you go, ' _oh shit!'_?" Bobby asks him, mimicking Hanbin's voice, then laughing afterwards.

"Ah, that's because.. uhh, there's no laundry shop around." Hanbin manages to answer. 

"Oh..." Bobby trails off. Hanbin wants to look at him but he's afraid that his tongue might slip and end up saying something wrong so Hanbin just fixed his eyes on the window beside him. 

"I guess we're sharing blankets later then... You don't mind me squeezing myself into your bed, right? Don't worry, I'm not the type who moves a lot when sleeping."

"Yea, of course." 

It wasn't noticeable for Bobby but Hanbin is silently dying. His heart is beating so abnormally fast! He can't stay beside Bobby or else he would end up saying something stupid. He needs to put himself together. 

"I need to go to the bathroom." Hanbin manages to say, not sparing a glance on Bobby as he heads up straight towards the back of the van where the bathroom is. 

"Alright Bin, I'll drive slower." Bobby says in a tone that even if Hanbin isn't looking at him, he could tell that there's a genuine smile on Bobby's face. 

_God!_ Bobby's effect on him is too much for him to handle! 

—

And so, the laundry basket was again, left full and untouched, while the two of them suited themselves up with their winter outfits to continue their plan to appreciate the island.

There were lots of tourists as well, so many faces and various scenic spots for Bobby to see. He hopes that he’ll gain some inspos for his unfinished painting.

They roamed around, hopping from one famous tourist spot to another, with Hanbin acting as if he’s a professional tour guide while Bobby is a foreign tourist. Hanbin was already familiar with this travel spot because apparently, his family had spent Christmas here thrice when Hanbin was still a child. Bobby was delighted to listen to Hanbin's rambling about his family outings. Hanbin’s way of telling stories was so detailed that it made Bobby feel as if he experienced those nice things with a family as well.

Bobby thinks that despite those happy moments not being able to happen to Hanbin again, it’s amazing to see how Hanbin’s eyes still light up whenever he talks about his parents. It’s really obvious that they loved him and that he cares for them so much.

The whole day passed by quickly for Bobby. He'd like to believe that it was because of what people say that the sun sets earlier during December, but maybe it's _actually_ because time passes by faster for someone who is having so much fun.

They went back to the van, for now, to eat indoors. The majority of the restaurants and food chains they liked are fully packed because it seems like many families and couples are out on a date. Maybe it’s because Christmas is just around the corner.

As Hanbin is setting up their small table, Bobby catches a glimpse of the unfinished painting he started this morning. He realized that he still hasn’t thought of things to add. He frowns because the day is over now, yet it seems like he’s still stuck on an art block.

”I heard the lighting festival will start at 9 pm.” Hanbin says and Bobby looks up to him. They’re back to their usual eating spot in the middle of the van again. But hey, the area got upgraded. Hanbin purchased a heated carpet so their asses will not freeze because of the cold floor.

“What’s a lighting festival?” Bobby asks.

Hanbin tilts his head, “You don’t know?”

Bobby shrugs, “I’ve never been here before.”

“You _always_ say that to every place we go to.” Hanbin points.

_Ah, that’s because my father was very strict that he never once let me step foot outside our house ‘til I turn 21– but now’s not the right time to open up a conversation about that._ Bobby thinks.

“Because I’ve never _really_ been to those places before.” Bobby answers, “Except Seoul, of course.”

“Alright, whatever.” Hanbin just shrugs it off, making Bobby release the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Back to the lighting festival, do you wanna see it?”

“Sure! I don’t know what to expect though. Enlighten me.”

Hanbin hums, “Nah, it would be better if it’s a surprise.”

Bobby snorts but agrees anyway. And then they realized that it’s almost 9 pm so they had to finish their meal in a hurry so they can catch the start of it.

Turns out, it was just held in the same garden that they went to earlier. Only that the snow-covered garden that Bobby saw before was actually decorated with colorful lights that they turn on every 9 pm for tourists to see. The lights made it look like it's a different place. It looks pretty. Too bad that tonight is very crowded so it wasn’t that pleasant to stroll around.

“Wait wait wait- stop right there. Stop stop!” Hanbin exclaims quickly, making Bobby pause in shock. He turns his head towards Hanbin only to see that he’s pointing the camera to Bobby, ready to snap a picture.

He chuckles at him first before turning his head back to the angle that Hanbin told him to pose. Bobby knew that Hanbin likes taking pictures. He kept practicing photography, using Bobby as the object and subject most of the time. Bobby actually thinks that he can pass as a model now.

Bobby can bet tons of cash that Hanbin’s camera is full of Bobby’s face instead of his own.

And that made him realize... ”Hey, let me take a picture of you as well.” Bobby protests as he approaches Hanbin, who is currently clicking something on his camera setting. He then looks up at Bobby, “What?”

“I said, let me take a picture of you too, in the middle of this...” Bobby pauses as he looks at the surrounding, “Magical… uhh, _beautiful_... garden?” Bobby fails in finding fancy words.

Hanbin furrows his brows, letting out an airy laugh at what Bobby said. Bobby laughs before motioning to the camera again because Hanbin hasn’t answered yet.

“I mean.. I’m ugly but go on, I guess.” Hanbin shrugs as he hands Bobby the camera. Bobby holds the camera carefully before rolling his eyes at Hanbin.

“Bin, you are not ugly. Shut up.” 

Of course that made Hanbin blush like crazy, but Bobby didn't notice because he took a few steps away from Hanbin to find a nice angle.

Bobby positions the camera, closing one of his eyes, before focusing the lens towards Hanbin, who now has his thumb and index finger in a V manner placed in front of his mouth and nose, basically covering half of his face (to hide his embarrassing blush).

Bobby retracts his hands down, furrowing his eyebrows at Hanbin.

Hanbin tilts his head, non-verbally asking Bobby what's the matter.

“What the fuck is that pose? Give me a smile, Bin!” Bobby jokes.

Hanbin snorts before he moves his hand to the side. He does a simple peace sign, then he smiles.

Bobby didn’t know how it happened because he doesn’t really know how professional cameras work, but everything around Hanbin blurred, creating a bokeh effect in the background. It illuminated Hanbin's bright smile that it outshined all the lights surrounding him.

Bobby retracts his hands down, staring at the camera screen. He couldn't look away because Hanbin looked so freaking dreamy as the subject of the photo. 

Which made Bobby come to a realization.

Hanbin is the perfect subject for his unfinished painting. 

"Did it turn out weird?" 

Bobby snaps out of his thoughts, then he looks up at Hanbin who is now standing close in front of him, trying to gape at the photo taken. 

"Nah, it's beautiful, Bin. Look." Bobby says, appreciating the photo again.

"I look like I've been forced by my eomma to pose for a picture." Hanbin jokes. 

"It's cute." Bobby says,

" _You're_ cute." He repeats, but this time, his eyes left the camera screen and are now looking directly at Hanbin who is looking all flustered, that Bobby suddenly developed an urge to pinch Hanbin's cheek. He starts to lift one of his hands but,

"Pfft." Hanbin turns away and starts to walk. Bobby didn't have the chance to do what his hand wanted to do, so his hand pauses in the middle. Bobby laughs silently to himself as he retracts his hand down and just followed Hanbin. 

He'll pinch those cheeks later.

Hanbin's camera is still on Bobby's hands so he took the opportunity to take stolen pictures of the camera owner, who's now ignoring Bobby for some reason, and only focusing on strolling and admiring the lights amidst all the tourists. 

"Do you want me to take a picture of you two?" A voice called Bobby's attention. He turns to his left only to be greeted by a tall guy who has big attractive eyes. 

"Me?" Bobby points to himself. The guy nods.

"Yea. I noticed how you two have been taking pictures with each other. So I thought I'd offer a hand and take pictures of you and your partner." The guy says. It made Bobby think. He does want a picture with Hanbin, but he's contemplating whether it's okay to hand Hanbin's camera to a stranger, so his eyes turn away to search for Hanbin. 

"Oh, that's very kind of you... Ya, Hanbin!" 

Hanbin is just a few steps ahead so he heard Bobby clearly. He tilts his head on the sight of the unknown guy standing beside Bobby as he approaches them. 

"Hmm?" Hanbin asks, "And who..." He trails off, motioning to the stranger. 

"Chan!" Right at that moment, the unknown guy turns his head to the direction where the voice came from, which made Bobby and Hanbin guess that it must be his name.

"Ah hyung I was just-" _Chan_ says _._

"Yunhyeong hyung?!" Hanbin squeaks, which took Bobby and the guy- Chan, into a state of shock. Seems like the other isn't a stranger to Hanbin. 

"Hanbin!? What... what a coincidence!" Another guy, _Yunhyeong_ exclaims, as he approaches the three, passing through the people who are roaming around.

"I know, I... It's been so long, hyung– how have you been?" Hanbin asks Yunhyeong who is now standing before them. Hanbin's eyes are lighted up with excitement, shock, and joy. Bobby only smiled at the sudden reunion of Hanbin with someone who seems to be his old friend. Chan, on the other hand, looked amused. Probably because he was the bridge for these two to cross paths.

"Nah Binnie, how have _you_ been? And how's Junhoe?"

Now that's an unfamiliar name to Bobby. 

Nope, not the nickname _Binnie_. Junhoe. 

Bobby hopes that he's just seeing things, but he noticed how the sound of that _unfamiliar name_ made Hanbin's joyful eyes fall for a moment before proceeding to act like it didn't bother him. 

"Hyung I'm better, but let's talk about that later..." Hanbin chuckles, then his eyes turn to Bobby. 

"Bobby, this is Yunhyeong hyung, my very close friend when we were in high school." 

Bobby nods, smiling brightly at Yunhyeong. 

"Very close friend my ass." He pretends to roll his eyes. "'I'm his best friend."

"You had so many groups of friends, hyung. Shut up." 

Yunhyeong only chuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Bobby! Foreign name, huh. This guy right here is Chanwoo." Yunhyeong then points to the taller guy, who only waves his hand. "Oh! How did you end up talking to Chanwoo?" Yunhyeong asks Bobby and Hanbin, but Chanwoo is the one who spoke up. "Ah hyung, I was offering him a hand so I can take a picture of him and his boyfriend." He referred the _him_ as Bobby and the _boyfriend_ as Hanbin. 

Hanbin eyes widen upon hearing those, "Ah no no.. we're not– we are friends." 

Bobby flickers his gaze from Chanwoo to Hanbin, then back to Chanwoo again. He wasn't aware earlier that that's what Chanwoo meant when he said ' _you and your partner_ ', because he perceived the two of them as boyfriends. It doesn't bother him though, but he's relieved that Hanbin made it clear. 

"Ohh, you're not...?" Chanwoo trails off while he has his two fingers raised in a V sign, before slowly closing the space between his fingers. Yunhyeong lightly slaps the taller in his bicep for his behavior. Bobby shakes his head politely, meanwhile Hanbin laughs it off while saying "No, no." 

"My bad. I thought you guys are because you look like a couple." Chanwoo shrugs.

Hanbin feels awkward now and Yunhyeong notices it.

"Chanwoo!" Yunhyeong calls him out.

"Do you still want to take a picture though?" Chanwoo offers again. Yunhyeong was about to voice something out but,

"Of course, thank you." Bobby agrees and Hanbin snaps his head up. 

So they took a picture with Bobby clinging his arms on Hanbin's. 

Hanbin felt so happy. Of course Bobby too.

Out of all the pretty photos that were taken today, he believes that this one would be his favorite.

After that, Hanbin finally took the chance to chat and catch up with his old friend. Bobby suggested inviting Chanwoo and Yunhyeong to the van. And so, the four of them head their way back to the RV. Yunhyeong was mostly shocked that Hanbin has now left Gyeonggi-do and is now living in a van. Saying that it didn't cross his mind the moment he saw Hanbin here in Namiseom. Yunhyeong thought that he was just on a holiday, like him and Chanwoo.

Speaking of him and Chanwoo, they are actually boyfriends who have been dating for two months now. That's cute. It's almost the same time span since Bobby and Hanbin met as well. Two months. 

It was reaching 12am when Yunhyeong and Chanwoo had to leave. They said they still have a ride to catch tomorrow morning because they are actually following a schedule for their packaged holiday. They are celebrating Christmas in advance since they wouldn't be able to spend it together. Because, apparently, Chanwoo's family will spend Christmas abroad.

It's time for them to go to bed now and Hanbin is just setting up his bed, while Bobby is in the bathroom. Hanbin then turns his gaze to the bed across his, only to see that it is empty. 

At that moment, he feels like he just got dumped in the head with cold water. He sucks in his breath when he remembers what happened earlier this morning. That he and Bobby agreed to share blankets until Bobby's comforter gets washed.

Hanbin hopes he can survive the night.

– 

They're now lying on two mattresses that they decided to connect together when they realized that they're too big to share a single sized bed. They left the two murphy beds unfolded on the side so they can lay the two mattresses on the space. The space is actually big, but since they had to share Hanbin's not-so-big comforter, they needed to lie very close to each other, that there's almost no space between them.

"I'm sorry, Bin." 

"Hmm?" Hanbin turns his head to the left, which was a mistake because Bobby's face is so close to his. He's laying on his side facing Hanbin, using his forearm to support his head.

"For accidentally spilling the paint, so now I'm inconveniencing you by making you share blankets with me." 

Hanbin scoffs playfully, before turning his gaze to the roof of the van to avoid Bobby's eyes. 

"Yeah right. You gotta pay for this." Hanbin jokes. 

"Yeah, I promise. I'll be on laundry duty when we finally found a laundry shop around." Bobby swears, Hanbin hums.

"Goodnight, Binnie."

Hanbin lets out a laugh. 

"Only Yunhyeong calls me that." 

"So I'm guessing you're not allowing me to use Binnie?" 

"Yeah, just stick to Bin." 

"Pfft, okay... _Bin."_

"Goodnight then." Hanbin smiles.

Silence surrounds them for a while. They already said their goodnights, but none of them are closing their eyes to sleep. Hanbin is just staring at the van's ceiling, while Bobby's gaze never left Hanbin.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Bin?" Bobby asks.

"Why? Are you waiting for me to sleep?" He questions. Hanbin doesn't know where his courage came from, but he shifts his body to the side to face Bobby. _Holy shit_ , Bobby smells so good. Hanbin tries to control his breathing as he watched Bobby laughs his question off.

However, the moment when they are facing each other was just brief because Bobby turns to look at the ceiling this time. Hanbin frowns at that. 

"If it wasn't freezing outside, opening the ceiling could've been nice." Bobby points. Hanbin follows with his gaze and he then notices the lever on the ceiling. He didn't realize that it was there before. 

"We can open the ceiling?!" 

"Yeah. Ya know, for stargazing." Bobby shrugs. 

"Daebak. Too bad it's still winter." 

"We can do it when it's not too cold anymore." Bobby glances at Hanbin.

"But that means we're gonna have to lay the mattresses in this spot again." Hanbin says, faking a frown.

"You made it sound like lying here is the worst thing ever." 

"It kinda is." Hanbin teases, and Bobby pretends to sulk.

That's a complete lie. The closeness keeps him warm, it makes him forget that it's freezing outside, it proves the cliche things he often read in romance books, saying that a human body heater is indeed more preferable than a powered heater, especially when cuddling. They are not even cuddling, but this setup is already unhealthy for his heart because it just made him fall for the guy more. But Hanbin will not deny that he likes the feeling of his heart wanting to burst out.

Whenever Hanbin gazes at Bobby beside him, all his mind could think is how he wants to do is snuggle closer to him but, well, he's not that brave. 

"So no stargazing then?" Bobby pouts. 

Shaking his head, he says, "Let's do it... Did you know? I _love_ stargazing, and it would be really nice to do it again. In fact, my parents and I do stargazing as our bonding time when I was a kid." Here comes another childhood story from Hanbin. Bobby will not get tired watching or listening to him though. 

"And whenever we stargaze, they'd always tell me to make a wish..." 

Bobby stares at Hanbin.

"Do you wanna know my wish?" Hanbin turns to stare back. The surrounding is a bit dim, but Hanbin's eyes are kind of sparkling that Bobby feels as if he can see stars in them. 

"What is it?"

"I always wished for a little sister."

Bobby feels his heart melt. "Hanbin, that's so pure." 

Hanbin laughs at him. "My parents never gave me one though." 

"Hmm, if you had a sister, what would you name her?" Bobby asks.

"I haven't really thought about that before. Maybe something with 'Han' as well. Maybe _Hana_?" 

"That sounds too common. What about... Hangyeol?" Bobby suggests.

"Eh? That sounds like a boy's name." 

"It's still a name." Bobby points.

They end up having a discourse about possible names for his sister as if Hanbin will actually have a sister. 

"What about Hanbyul?" Bobby suggests. He's still wide awake but when he turns to Hanbin, he sees that the boy is dozing off now. 

"Mm, I like that name." Hanbin murmurs, yawning like a cat with his eyes closing. Bobby bites his lip to refrain his smile from showing at the sight. He noticed how long Hanbin's eyelashes are. Bobby's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, that he can now distinguish Hanbin's face clearly, especially that their faces are just inches away from each other. 

"Hanbin, do you wanna know my actual name?" Bobby blurts quietly.

Hanbin only lets out a questioning hum as a response, not bothering to open his eyes anymore. Bobby's not even sure if Hanbin understood what he asked. He smiles, deciding that he'll let Hanbin sleep now.

"Ah, nevermind. I'll just write it at the back of my gift for you." Bobby whispers.

The gift he has in mind is actually the painting he started this morning. Gifting it to Hanbin wasn't really the original plan, but when he realized that adding Hanbin to the frame where he already painted the interior is a perfect idea, he then decides to just give it to Hanbin as a Christmas gift. He suddenly felt giddy just thinking about Hanbin's reaction to it. It's not much, but he hopes Hanbin would like it.

Bobby then finds himself staring at Hanbin's face at that moment. He's memorizing Hanbin's features now. His pointed nose, his hair that passed his eyebrows, poking his eyelids, his plump lips, his cheekbone. Staring at him like this suddenly made Bobby remember how he wanted to pinch Hanbin's cheek earlier at the garden. And so he did.

At that brief moment of his fingers (gently) pinching Hanbin's cheek, it made the sleeping boy's eyes flutter open.

Bobby freezes, "I'm sorry, go back to sleep." He blurts out. 

"Cold.." Hanbin mumbles, eyes closing again. 

Bobby exhales shakily as he sees Hanbin goes back to unconsciousness again. However, his heart starts to beat fast at what he suddenly had in mind. He's not sure why he had the urge to do it, but when he heard Hanbin says he's cold, it's like Bobby's subconscious just screamed at him, _spoon the damn boy and hug him to sleep!_

Gently, Bobby slides his right arm under Hanbin's nape, He's cautious that Hanbin might wake up, so he waits. When he didn't feel Hanbin budge, his left hand proceeds to reach for Hanbin's right upper arm to pull him closer. He then lets Hanbin's head snuggle closer to his neck, making Hanbin's hair brush against his skin. 

Bobby breathes shakily, trying to calm his heart that is hammering in his chest. He prays that Hanbin won't feel the beat vibrating from his chest.

He then feels something shift under the covers. He holds his breath as he feels Hanbin's leg land on top of his leg, clinging to him like he's a pillow. 

Bobby lets them stay in that position, and slowly, the tense feeling he has on his shoulders on the first few moments gets replaced by a comfortable feeling, a sense of warmth and belongingness. Like they are jigsaw puzzle pieces that fit each other. He doesn't regret hugging him, and so he hugs Hanbin tighter. 

Bobby could never forget how he fell asleep with a smile on his face that midnight. 

– 

It's December 21st, three days before Christmas eve, and Bobby's not finished with the gift yet. He had been working on it for almost two weeks now. And obviously, he had difficulties in making it.

It's not because Hanbin's face was hard to draw, but because he literally lives with Hanbin– in this four-cornered van, wherein Hanbin is around most of the time, so finding time to paint where Hanbin will not see is a struggle.

At first, Bobby only worked on it whenever Hanbin is out to buy something. But _man_ , it's either Hanbin comes back too quickly or he refuses to go out saying that it's too cold, that it ends up with Bobby buying it for him instead.

Bobby realized that if he keeps that phase, he will surely not finish the gift on time. So as D-day gets closer, he decided to sacrifice some of his sleep just to work on it at night when Hanbin's sound asleep. 

Sometimes, he would question himself. Why is he willing to sacrifice his sleep for this? He rarely paints portraits, and when he does- they aren't for free. It's unusual how he's willing to work on this piece for free as a gift.

Okay, let's say he genuinely just wanted to give Hanbin a gift, then why doesn't he just buy something, which is a _lot_ easier? Why is he making such an effort for that boy?

His answer, however, had always been because he simply wanted to. The moment he had this idea, he really felt like he had to push it through. 

Although, as the portrait progresses and Hanbin's face became more discernable as he works on his details, he starts to appreciate Hanbin's features, which leads to his answer changing.

Drawing the soft strands of his hair, his eye smile, and the curve of his lips, sometimes Bobby would pause and stare at Hanbin's portrait, like he's six-year old appreciating the art project he did at kindergarten, and then his gaze would dart up to the hanged comforter where Hanbin's sleeping on the other side. Whenever those moments happen, he would just feel his heart swell. 

Working on the portrait late at night, he would expect himself to feel sleepy. But actually, he doesn't doze off at all, because all that was running in his mind is how Hanbin acted towards him. His kindness, his friendliness, his cheekiness, his diligence to do van chores is a bonus. He thinks Hanbin is just, so nice and pure. 

Bobby once wondered if most people are normally as kind as Hanbin. But he also had thoughts that maybe he's just lucky– blessed rather, that the person he met _is_ Kim Hanbin. 

He asked himself again, why is he painting Hanbin? Now his answer would be because he wants Hanbin to be aware of how Bobby sees him, wants to show Hanbin how beautiful he is through Bobby's eyes. 

Hanbin went out today, so Bobby took the chance to work on the portrait.

There are only a few finishing blending to do on Hanbin's lips, and he'd be done. He blames Hanbin's lips for being so glossy and healthy, that's why Bobby had to add additional touches of white paint for faint gloss and texture.

Almost two hours later, he sees Hanbin walking back to the van from afar. Bobby hurried to hide every evidence that will spoil the surprise. He holds his breath as he unlocks the van when Hanbin taps on the window. 

"Jinhwan hyung told me what day it is today." Hanbin casually says the moment he entered. Bobby tilts his head as he stays on the driver's seat, waiting for Hanbin who is approaching the hood. Hanbin then holds out a paper bag, standing in the middle of the driver and passenger seat. Bobby stares at the bag before looking up at Hanbin who's flashing a curved smile, lips catching Bobby's attention for some reason.

He'd like to think that it's probably because Hanbin's lips were the last part he worked on the portrait. 

"Happy Birthday, Bobby hyung!" He greets enthusiastically, making Bobby's mouth hung open.

He was too focused on his gift for Hanbin that he forgot about his own birthday.

" _Eh_? Hyung?" Bobby points, it's his first time hearing Hanbin call him hyung. As far as he could remember, they were the same age. 

"You're actually a year older than me. When we met last October, I just turned 21. And Jinhwan hyung told me that you're turning 22 today." Hanbin says, flopping himself on the passenger seat. 

"Oh." 

"Open ittt." Hanbin urges him. He shyly accepts it. 

"Is this why you went out?" 

Hanbin nods, smiling. 

"Thank you Bin. You didn't have to do that." Bobby says, looking fondly at the paper bag. He doesn't know why he's oddly nervous. 

"Yea, that would be my Christmas gift to you as well, so don't expect on eve anymore. Okay, hyung?" 

"It's so weird to hear you call me hyung. _God_." Bobby rolls his eyes, making Hanbin laugh. "I know, right? Should I just stick to Bobby?" 

Bobby leaves it unanswered because he only shrugs.

The _hyung_ agenda was forgotten when Bobby tears the paper bag open. He notices just now how the paper bag doesn't weigh that much. It only contains a medium sized box inside.

When he opens it, it's only filled with paper confetti. Suddenly, he thinks Hanbin is just messing with him, so he glares at the younger who is smiling mischievously.

He digs through the confettis and turns out, Hanbin bought him a gift coupon in IKEA, gift coupon for a bed comforter. Hanbin cackles out loud as Bobby turns to him with blazing eyes. He wanted to slap the younger's arm for mocking him about the comforter and paint incident that happened two weeks ago. 

"So we don't have to share blankets anymore if ever you spill paint on your sheet again." 

Bobby scoffs, "You act as if you dislike sharing blankets with me so much, but then you sleep so soundly when I cuddle with you." He didn't know why he said that. 

"Shut up." Hanbin says, standing up to leave Bobby in the driver seat with the coupon. 

Of course, Bobby still thanked the younger despite teasing him. Bed comforters are pricey. 

–

It's Christmas eve. 

Bobby is happy throughout the night, but he's mostly nervous. He hasn't shown Hanbin the portrait yet, that's why. 

They decorated the RV with fairy lights and few ornaments to put the ambiance into the Christmas mood, prepared a simple dinner to celebrate Christmas eve, and put Jinhwan on a video call as they ate. It's too bad that they couldn't visit Jeju though.

They're just having a pleasant chit-chat with Jinhwan through Hanbin's phone after finishing their dinner. Bobby's mind is split though. The other is trying to keep up with their conversation, the other half is trying to find the right moment to tell Hanbin about the portrait. Should it be right now where Jinhwan could also see or just tell him after their phone call?

Amidst their waves of laughter, Bobby's phone rings. It surprised the three of them, including Jinhwan.

It's his father. 

"Oh shit." It shocked Bobby because they had no communication ever since he left the house. This would be the first time talking to Mr. Wang again after five months.

"Why?" 

"My father..." Bobby trails off, his pupils kind of shaking. Hanbin is worried why Bobby looked so wary when it's just his adoptive father calling.

" _Uncle is calling?_ " They hear Jinhwan speak.

"He doesn't know that I'm not alone... Bin, can I.. can I excuse myself first?" Bobby asks.

"Ah yes, go ahead. Take your time. I will just clean this up then I will go to bed." At that, Bobby proceeds to stand up, placing his phone near his ear before covering his mouth to speak. 

" _Hanbin, I think I'll go now as well, okay? Merry Christmas!_ " Jinhwan says his goodbye. Hanbin then nods, smiling and waving at the camera before they ended the call. He proceeds to clean up the table now. 

"Father, Merry Christmas!" Bobby greets enthusiastically, his voice echoing throughout the RV. Hanbin remains quiet.

" _My son_." Bobby can sense a smile on his father's face. " _How have you been? I hope you're not feeling lonely celebrating Christmas alone out there_." 

"No father. Don't worry for me, I was on a call with Jinhwan hyung." Bobby says. Hanbin heard that, and it's obvious that Bobby is purposely leaving out the fact that he's living with someone in his van. Hanbin decides to keep his straight face. 

Bobby is still on a call with his father when he notices that Hanbin already finished tidying up the area where they ate and himself as well. The younger is now dressed in his sleep wear, all ready to crash his bed. 

Bobby prays that Hanbin will not sleep yet. He still needs to give his gift. But his father is still rambling! Apparently, a lot has happened within the five months so his father has a lot to tell. 

He sees Hanbin waving his hands from the other side of the RV to catch his attention. Bobby looks at him as he keeps his phone near his ear, listening to what his father is saying. Hanbin did a gesture, placing his hands together as he leans his head on it with his eyes closed, non-verbally telling Bobby that he'll hit the bed now. 

Bobby nods but he was panicking on the inside. All he could think of is, _the gift, the gift, the gift!_

He sees Hanbin climbing the ladder now, opening the hanged comforter to the side. 

Bobby then faked a yawn. 

"Father..? I'm feeling a bit sleepy now, so I will go to bed. Merry Christmas again! I'm sorry I couldn't stay on the line longer!" He didn't even wait for his father's reply because he already pressed the end call. He quickly cleans himself as well so he can go straight to bed right after giving it to Hanbin.

When he finished, he rushed to the cabinet where he hid the wrapped portrait. He's so excited! 

"Bin!" His voice comes out too cheerful as he swings the hanged comforter to the side. He flicks the light open, revealing Hanbin who is wrapped on a blanket on his bed, facing the window of the RV. 

Bobby crawls, kneeling at the space between their beds, as Hanbin slowly turns to face him, eyes squinted as they adjust from the light.

"Hmm?" 

"Merry Christmas, Bin." Bobby smiles, lifting up the wrapped frame. 

"Hyung! What's thiss?" Hanbin whispers, shifting himself to sit up when he accepts it.

"It's so obvious." Bobby points. 

"Let me guess... it's a mug?" Hanbin jokes, and they both cackle. 

"Hyung, did you paint me? _God,_ I must've looked ugly." Hanbin asks, as he starts to unwrap it. Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Don't be too sure." He says. 

"Oh, so you didn't paint me?" Hanbin tests. He completely unwrapped the portrait now, but the back of it is the one facing him so he hasn't seen it yet. _God, just look at it already, Bin!_

Bobby shakes his head, "I meant, don't be too sure about you being ugly. I thought I already pointed it out before that you're not?" He says, arms reaching out the portrait himself to twist it for Hanbin to see but, 

" _From Kim Jiwon to Kim Hanbin_? _Kim Jiwon?_ " Hanbin reads, before looking up at Bobby with a tilted head. A smile slowly forms on Bobby's face. 

"That's me." 

"You? Like, your real name?" 

"Yea." 

"Wha– I forgot that I didn't know your real name yet. Seriously, after three months of knowing you?" Hanbin laughs, slumping his back against the RV window, before finally twisting the frame to see it. 

"I forgot to tell you as well. Since I'm not used to hearing it–" 

"Jiwon hyung..." He got cut off when he hears Hanbin trail off his name. It somehow sounded nice, coming from him. 

He stares at Hanbin, who is staring at the painting. _Oh God, his heart will burst out!_

"Thank you." Hanbin meets his eyes. "Why did you paint me, hyung?" 

Bobby pauses, "I... well... nothing, I just appreciate you. So much." 

Hanbin's gaze turns back to the portrait again. Bobby drew him standing on the ladder, and his background is the RV's main area. From how Hanbin can tell, the painting's angle is the view from Bobby's bed. 

So basically, the painting shows that Hanbin is smiling so big, facing Bobby's bed. It looks pretty– Hanbin will admit, but he feels a bit shy seeing his face there.

Just the thought of Bobby spending his time drawing _his_ face, stirs something inside of his stomach. And it looks so much like him! Did Bobby memorize his face? Oh _god_ , he doesn't know what to do with that info now.

" _So much_ , huh?" Hanbin mimmicks as he teases Bobby.

Bobby, on the other hand, has a lot of words to say.

"Hanbin, I bet you're unaware of it, but you look so cute when you smile, or laugh. And whenever you tell me stories, it's like your eyes speak as well, that I can't stop staring. You are kind and gentle and thoughtful and smart and... funny. Ha, I'm running out of words. I just– appreciate and like everything about you. And I– I probably sound so weird right now." 

Hanbin couldn't believe what he is hearing. He understands every single word that comes out from Bobby lips, but at the same time he's so, so confused. 

"Jiwon hyung.." He stops Bobby from talking, the older freezes, either because Hanbin used his real name instead of Bobby or he realized that he was rambling. 

"Hyung... you like everything _about_ me, but me."

_God_ , are they really having this conversation? At Christmas? At Jesus Christ's birthday? 

Bobby blinks. Does he _like_ Hanbin? Like, _like_ as in romantically? He didn't look at what he was feeling towards Hanbin that way before. He just simply adores the boy, he simply just appreciates his presence and he just like to do things that will make Hanbin smile or laugh. But at what Hanbin said just now, he came into realization that maybe he does like Hanbin. It explains why his heart is constantly thumping in his chest with just the thought of Hanbin. 

"Will it be okay if I say that I like you?" He blurts.

And Hanbin gasps. "What?" 

"Actually, I didn't realize it before. Is this the feeling of liking someone? Like, everytime I look at you, or even just thinking about you, my heart just–" Bobby then clenches his fist on his chest like he had been shot by a cupid or something. The sight made Hanbin want to laugh at him. 

But Hanbin really couldn't move nor speak.

Bobby, the guy he had been crushing on for almost a month now, is whole ass confessing to him at this hour. Hanbin is surprised that he's still breathing. 

Bobby slowly starts to frown. 

"It's not okay, is it.. I'm sorry, Bin. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have–" Bobby is about to turn his back.

"No Jiwon hyung... Don't turn away." Hanbin grasps his wrist, pulling him a little too close, their face so close to each other. Almost like they are main stars of a movie, wherein they're two dumb characters blinded with romance, that their world stops spinning. 

Bobby waits for Hanbin to speak, only staring at the younger. And then he feels his face go hot when he sees Hanbin's eyes trail down a little bit. Bobby's throat is clogged that he doesn't have strength to utter a word. He's guessing it's the same with Hanbin because no words are coming out of him as well.

Hanbin, on the other hand, has his eyes lingering on the other's lips.

All he's thinking at the moment is that action speaks louder than words, so instead of saying that he likes him back, he takes a deep breath before pecking Bobby's lips with his.

Hanbin pulls away quickly before Bobby could even blink. He leaves Bobby in a state of shock.

"Hyung, I like you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe.
> 
> i am on academic break at the moment so i had time to do this bullshit


End file.
